


"You okay Corrie?"

by Beautiful_Nightmares



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Short Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Nightmares/pseuds/Beautiful_Nightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes home to find Cora crying in the kitchen, Is she okay, what happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You okay Corrie?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small Short. I just thought I'd post it, and maybe add more in the future!

Stiles walked into his large house, Cora just moved in with him recently, he walked in their house and threw his bag on the table next the TV,  
He smelled something nice coming from the Kitchen.  
"Cora, You home?" He asked?  
"Yes, I'm in the Kitchen" She replied, her voice sounded choked up!  
He walked into the Kitchen, He saw Cora standing facing the sink.  
"Hey baby" Stiles said.  
Cora was sniffling like she had been crying.  
Stiles walked up behind her and gives her a hug.  
"What's wrong Corrie" Stiles asked.  
Cora giggled and held up a onion and a knife.  
Stiles smirked."Ohh, I thought I smelled something good!"  
Cora whipped her face down with a wet paper towel and then turned to face Stiles, gave him a hug.  
"Did you just call me Corrie?" She asked him, with a raised eye brow.  
He coughed"I...Yea.." he gave a have shy smile mixed with a proud smile.  
She looked over at the pot on the oven, she didn't want to tell him she actually liked it.  
"You hungry?" She asked.  
"Super!" He said.  
"Would you rather me call you Coco?" he grinned.  
She rolled her eyes.  
She took the pot of the oven and put it on a oven mit on the table.  
They both sat down and ate.  
"So, you are okay right?" He asked her.  
"Of course, why wouldn't I?" She said.  
"I don't know, I don't normally see you cry" Stiles bit his lip.  
"Yes, I'm fine!"  
Cora smiled.  
"Okay, Coco, if you say so." Stiles said.  
"Dork" Cora said as she stood up to go grab so dishes.  
Stiles laughed, he stood up and walked over to her, hugged her from behind. "I love you"  
She looked up at him, her head was leaning against his shoulder, "I love you too."  
"Now, let's eat!" She added with a huge smile on her face!  
"Yes, lets!" he kissed her cheek before they walked over to the table.


End file.
